mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Funny
Mr. Funny is the eighteenth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Funny *'Color': Lime Green *'shape': Round *'Gender ': Male *'Family ': None *Friends:The characters in The Mr. Men Show, especially Little Miss Giggles *Height: About 4 feet tall *Weight: Above Average *Rivals:Little Miss Whoops *Love: Little Miss Giggles *Release date: 1976 *Occupation: Clown *'Job': Being funny and making jokes *Features: Yellow top hat, daisy attached to his hat and yellow gloves (original version) White and red polka dotted bow tie(2009 version) *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999), Sound Effects Lab (US & UK, 2009-present). Story Mr. Funny lived inside a large teapot. So he decided to go out for a funny drive. While he was driving along the road, a large pig laughed to see his car and a worm laughed as well. Eventually Mr. Funny came to some sign posts. One of them says "This way to the Zoo." Unfortunately all the animals at the zoo have colds. He ends up cheering up the zoo animals with his jokes and humour before driving home again. No one has a sense of humour like Mr. Funny. The Mr. Men Show Mr. Funny appears in Season 2 of The Mr. Men Show. He almost looks the same but a polka-dot bowtie replaces his flower and gloves and his body is almost similar to Mr. Stubborn's, his hat is bent at the top. His nose is like Mr. Rude's, with the lines on it. The skits he is in are usually silent comedy sketches, similar to that of a mime and a clown. He is the only one to instead use sound language. Sometimes he is annoying to Mr. Grumpy. He only speaks in honks or his horn, similar to comedian Harpo Marx. He is first seen in Picnics. Trivia *First Appearance: Picnics *He is the only dark lime character, but he is one of the four green characters. *He had 6 scenes that were all about him in episodes Sun & Moon, Sand & Surf, Picnics, Air ports, Arts and crafts, and Machines *Unlike other characters who wear sneakers, his shoes are dark red. *Mr. Funny can't talk in the Mr. Men Show, but he communicates by honking. *He is trying to get his suitcase in Airports. *Mr. Funny ran without his shoes on in Airports. *In Picnics, Mr. Funny appeared with Little Miss Giggles and was making her laugh. *His relationship is with Little Miss Giggles. *He and the crew ran over Mr. Bump in Airports. *He often cries (while honking) in Machines. *He mocked Mr. Grumpy in Machines (Luckly he didn't see it.) and he completely made the town in a mess. *Mr. Funny ran away from a sea monster in Surf & Sand. *He's one of the many characters who nearly got Mr. Bump hurt in Machines. *He is one of the Mr. Men and Little Misses that didn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners. *He was shown shouting "Surprise!" in Surprises. *He has been seen with all the characters (except Mr. Strong(though he was seen with Mr. Strong in the 90's episode, Mr. Funny puts on a show) Mr. Noisy, Little Miss Helpful, Mr. Happy, Little Miss Calamity, Mr. Lazy, Little Miss Naughty, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Small, Little Miss Whoops, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Scatterbrain, Little Miss Daredevil, Mr. Nervous, Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Bossy and Little Miss Curious who haven't been seen with him so far). *He hasn't appeared on the website yet. *Every Time he has a plot it has whistling music, similar to the music heard in Yard Work (Picnics, Airport, Sun & Moon, Machines and Sand & Surf). *He is one of the green characters to wear a tie, the others are Mr. Nosey and Mr. Fussy. *He may have a crush on Little Miss Giggles or Little Miss Sunshine. Counterparts *His Peanuts counterpart is Snoopy because they're both funny and silly and make funny noises and mock people. *His Pokemon counterpart is Mr. Mime and Mime Jr. because they are both clown-based, and have red noses(although Mime Jr.'s nose is more of a pinkish color), *His Dr. Seuss books counterpart is The Cat In The Hat, because they both have a funny hat and bow-tie and make people laugh. *His LazyTown counterpart is Robbie because they are funny. *His My Little Pony counterpart is Derpy, because they are borth silent and made for comedy *His Mighty Morphin Power Rangers counterparts are Farkus "Bulk" Bulkimer and Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch, because they all have humor. *His Animaniacs counterpart is Wakko Warner because they're both funny, wear hats, and they both have a mallet. *His Disney counterpart is Goofy because they both are funny, wear a silly hat, and trip and fall sometimes. *His Mulan counterpart is Yao because they are both funny. *His Masters Of The Universe counterpart is Orko because both are funny and made for comedy. *His The Little Engine that Could counterpart is Rollo because they are both clowns. *His Robin Hood (1973 film) counterpart is Robin Hood because they are both funny and wear hats. *His Happy Tree Friends counterpart is Mime because they are both funny and don't speak. *His Cinderella counterpart is Major because they are both funny. *His Care Bears counterpart is Funshine Bear, because they both making jokes. *His Ruby Gloom counterpart is Doom Kitty because they both communicate through mime and sound like an instrument (Doom Kitty is a violin and Mr. Funny is a horn). *His Brian O' Brian counterpart is Brian O' Brian, because they are both funny. *His Banana Splits counterpart is Snoky because they're both funny and honk. *His VeggieTales counterpart is Larry because they're both green and very funny at times. *His Toddworld counterpart is Pickle because they are both green and love the circus. *His Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles counterpart is Michelangelo because they are both funny. *His Mr. Bean counterpart is Mr. Bean because they are both silly and funny. *His Simpsons counterpart is Ned Flanders because they are both silly and funny. *His other Simpsons counterpart is Krusty the Clown because they are both funny and are clowns. *His Snow White counterpart is Dopey because they are both funny and green. *His Something Special counterpart is Mr. Tumble because they are both funny and are clowns. *His Toy Story counterpart is Chuckles the Clown because they are both clowns. *His Noddy counterpart is Noddy because they're small, wear hats and are funny. *His other Noddy counterpart is Clockwork Clown because they are both clowns. *His Father Ted counterpart is Dougal because both are silly and funny. *His Thomas the Tank Engine counterpart is Charlie because both know a lot of jokes. *His Horrid Henry counterpart is Jolly Josh because they both like playing jokes. *His Star Wars (1999) counterpart is Jar Jar Binks because they are both silly and funny. *His Teletubbies (1996-2004) counterpart is Dipsy, because both are green, like hats, and are funny. *His Annoying Orange counterpart is Annoying Orange because both are funny. *His Rainbow Brite counterpart is Patty O'Green, because they are both green and make jokes. *His Madagascar counterpart is Marty, because they are both funny. *His Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi counterpart is Si because they are mimes and don't talk, although Si yelled when the phone kept ringing while Mister Funny doesn't talk at all. *His Total Drama counterpart is Silent B because they both don't talk. *His Mortal Kombat counterpart is Johnny Cage because they are both comical. *His Lalaloopsy counterpart is Charlotte Charades because they are both mimes. *His Flushed Away counterpart is Marcel because they both green and don't talk. *His Gavin and Stacey counterpart is Smithy because they are both funny. *His My Little Pony counterpart is Pinkie Pie because they are comical. *His Junglies counterpart is Sebastian Snake because they are both green and they both love practical jokes. *His Transporters counterpart is Dan because they are both funny. *His Top Cat counterpart is Spook becuase they are both funny and green. *His Shoe People counterpart is Charlie because they are both clowns. *His CBBC Office counterpart is Iain Stirling because they are both funny and make jokes. *His The Raccoons counterpart is Bert Raccoon both are funny. *His Betty Boop counterpart is Ko-Ko the Clown, because they are funny. *His Snorks Snorks cointerpart is Tooter because they are both green and root. *His Sgt Frog counterpart is Keroro, because they are both green,wear yellow hats, are funny, and mock people. *Pepper Clark(Littlest Pet Shop, they both like to be funny) *His Tekken counterpart is Kuma, because they are both funny. *His Street Fighter counterpart is Dan Hibiki, because they are funny. *His McDonald's counterpart is Ronald McDonald because they are clowns. *His Toby's Travelling Circus counterpart is Freddo because they are both clowns. *His Homeward Bound counterpart is Chance because they are both funny *His NSTeens counterpart is Allie because they are both funny *His Mikayla's Words counterpart is Mikayla Pasteris because they are both funny *His Charlie Chalk counterpart is the title character because they are both clowns. *His LEGO Movie counterpart is Emmet because they are funny. *His Aladdin counterpart is The Genie because they are funny *His Crash Bandicoot counterpart is Crash because they are mute and funny *His Croc counterpart is the titular character because they are both green, mute and funny. *His Frozen counterpart is Sven because they are both funny and mute Gallery 2009 Mr. Funny.JPG Mr.Funny.gif Mr. Funny.jpg International publications & translations Mr. Funny appears under the titles Monsieur Rigolo (French) Don Bromista (Spanish) Unser Herr Lustig (German) Meneer Grapjas (Dutch) Ο Κύριος Αστείος (Greek) 趣味先生 (Taiwan) 웃겨씨 (Korean) Herra Fyndinn (Icelandic) Senhor Engraçado (Portuguese) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Zoo Keeper *Lion *Giraffe *Flowers *Worm Title character other appearances Mr. Funny also appears in: *Little Miss Giggles *Little Miss Shy *Little Miss Fun *Mr. Mischief *Mr. Cheerful *Mr. Funny Puts On a Show (TV) *Mr. Chatterbox Loses His Voice (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV) *Mr. Mischief Becomes an Artist (TV) *Another Victory for Little Miss Splendid (TV) *Little Miss Chatterbox Finds Her Calling (TV) *He...Hello, Little Miss Shy (TV) (Cameo) *Mr. Tickle Saves The Day (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Small's Big Dream (TV) *That's Enough, Little Miss Bossy (TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair (TV) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) *Mr. Bump Has an Accident (TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint (TV) *It's Very Noisy for Mr. Quiet (TV)(cameo) *The Christmas Letter See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Green characters Category:Round characters Category:Mr. Men series Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Fan Favorite Category:Characters with shoes Category:1976 introduces Category:No Hair Category:Main characters